The present invention relates to fans, and more particularly to engine cooling fans.
Engine cooling fan assemblies, particularly those utilized in automobiles, often include a shroud, an electric motor, and a fan. The shroud typically includes a shroud hub or motor mount and stationary blades that extend radially from the shroud hub. The motor is often received by the shroud hub and secured to the shroud using fasteners. A drive shaft can extend from the motor and the motor drive shaft typically includes a drive member that couples the drive shaft and the fan for co-rotation. A clip can be attached to an end of the motor drive shaft to secure the fan to the motor drive shaft.